


Dear George

by shining_stwrs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Coming of Age, DreamSMP - Freeform, George POV, High School, Letters, M/M, Minecraft, Reminiscing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dream - Freeform, dream team, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shining_stwrs/pseuds/shining_stwrs
Summary: 24 year old George finds himself rummaging through old boxes as he prepares to move out of his parents’ house. After exploring through boxes for hours, George finds wrinkled letters written by his high school boyfriend, Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Dear George

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first and ONLY TIME writing a DreamNotFound fic! I wrote this fic specifically for my 2k special on twitter and wrote it blatantly just for fun :) Thank you and enjoy !

“George?” A feminine voice shouts from the kitchen.

“Yes, mum?” I reply, knees deep in cardboard boxes.

I tilt my head towards the doorway between the kitchen and the garage. Towering, taped up crates that decorate the room can be seen peripherally. I wipe the salty liquid that clings to my hairline with my sleeve before I slowly rise from the floor, and walk towards the entrance of my humble home.

“Your dad and I’ll be back. We’re just going to make sure you haven’t left anything back at home.”

“Alright.” I mutter with a nod.

I lean against the door frame and observe as my parents walk out of the entrance to my first house. The soft sound of the engine fills my ears. A wave of light shoots through my window, and slowly begins to disappear as I shut the door. I peel myself away from the closed door, and continue my prior commitment of opening boxes.

As I kneel back onto the cold floor of my garage, a certain box catches my eye. It lies in a strangely cleared out space. Dust particles soar over the box and a golden hue crosses it. In thick black marker, the words “I miss you” are written diagonally on the side of the box. Out of curiosity, I cracked open the box. Dust busts out, causing me to cough and dust the air frantically. But as soon as the dirt and scum clears the air, I scan the cube of cardboard in front of me.

Piles of paper, envelopes and pictures enter my vision. Familiar faces, CD’s with markings scribbled all over the case, and the person who gave all of these possessions revive from the depths of my brain. I pick up a pale yellow envelope that had already been torn open. As I lift the flap of the envelope, an old picture slides out.

A picture of me standing next to a glowing, dirty blond haired boy.

I drag a slightly wrinkled piece of notebook paper out of the envelope and my eyes trace over the neat handwriting.

**“Dear George...”**

... and so the adventure begins.


End file.
